


Spa Day

by EarthPrinceWu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Cockslut!Wu, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Slightly crack-ish because I could not resist, Smut, Sub!Wu, Wuko, dom!Mako, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthPrinceWu/pseuds/EarthPrinceWu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt over on Tumblr:</p><p>kais-thais  asked: Prompt: Mako finally accepts going out on a spa day with Wu, have being fancied and having good convo he agrees to a kiss and shit pops off from there, be creative</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If yaoi, or Wuko-fucking squicks you out, you should probably blacklist the ‘smut’ and/or ‘nsfw’ tag. Because this is definitely nsfw. Dirty-talking, slight slut-shaming/name-calling, Daddy kink, nipple play, and depraved cock-whore!Wu because I, like the rest of the Wuko fans, am trash.
> 
> Read the NSFW smuttery under the cut.
> 
> Enjoy!

" _Please_?"

"No."

" _Pleaassseeee?"_

" _No."_

" _Pleeeaaaaaassssseeeee?"_

"Will it get you to shut up?"

"Maybe for a little bit. I tend to not talk as much when I'm relaxed."

"Then fine." Mako huffed, running a hand over his slicked back hair. This prince was going to be the death of him. "When and where?"

"Right now! Time's-a-wastin'! Ain't no time like the present!" Wu grabbed Mako's arm and dragged him towards the car, sliding in and having Mako join him before closing the door. "Driver! To the spa!"

A groan came from the cop, but that did not do anything to damper the giddy mood the privileged prince was in.

***

Arriving shortly after their departure, Wu strolled in excitedly as the receptionist ushered him in, disappearing behind the curtains in the back. The security guard came forth, pressing a hand to Mako's chest to prevent him from entering.

"That's the prince's private chambers, bub. This entire place is his during his wrapping sessions. You can't enter."

Mako's jagged eyebrows slanted in annoyance. ' _Is this for real?'_  he thought, annoyed. "Listen, pal, I'm the Earth Prince's personal bodyguard. I'm his protection. Where he goes, I go."

"Yeah, sure you are, bub." The security guard towering over Mako took another step forward, glaring down at the firebender from his hooked nose. "And I'm the Fire Lord."

Mako didn't even dignify that with a response, looking skyward at whatever deity was watching as though to say,  _'Are you fucking kidding me? What did I do to deserve this?'_ Sighing, he tried once more. "Look,  _pal_ , I don't even want to be here but I have to. The prince ordered it, and I am not to deny him."

"Let him through, he's with me~" sing-songed the prince, having returned from the back with nothing but a towel wrapped around his slender waist. He placed a hand on his hip, and smiled benevolently at the guard. "He can come in, Talik. If the towel isn't, someone needs to be there to cover my ass." Wu turned to saunter back into the spa's private quarters upon seeing a spark in Mako's eye. A spark of brewing annoyance.

The firebender gave Talik a pointed glare, tilting his chin up as though daring the far taller, rather imposing man to challenge him. Talik backed down, sidestepping to allow Mako to pass through, with the bodyguard following his charge.

And the first thing he saw was Wu butt-naked.

"Mako!" Wu squealed, throwing his hands up in the air, the towel having just slumped onto the floor. "C'mon, get in here!" He dragged the firebender towards a chair, pushing him down until he was seated. Mako was blushing heavily, eyes clenched shut to avoid having to look at the rather impressive flaccid (and royal) member of Prince Wu.

Wu took note of this, and rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Oh, c'mon now, Mako! It's just us guys in here! No need to be so prudish. Loosen up, have fun! Haven't you ever seen another guy naked before? Don't you have a brother? What was his name again? Rolin? Broke-in? I was never good with names."

"Bolin," Mako corrected, blush slightly abating though his eyes were still clenched tight and a hand was splayed across his face in a redundant effort to shield them. "His name is Bolin. And of course I've seen him naked, he's my younger brother and I raised him. But it's different with you! I don't see you as a little brother, I see you as--"

"As a sexually-viable companion? A play mate? A --what was that Republic City slang I heard so much about -- fuckable friend?" Wu shrugged, a mischievous grin playing about his pretty lips, soaking his hands in a bubbly milk bath. "We could roleplay. I could be the prince, you could be the handsome cop that leads my handsome harem and fucks me seven ways to Ba Sing Se."

Mako, feeling hotter than normal -- was that usual for a firebender feeling embarrassment? -- opted not to respond, praying the prince would shut up and get his treatment in silence. His shoes had been removed for a little while now, feet placed in a tub full of sucker fish. The little creatures were nibbling at his feet gently, and it was a soothing, if ticklish, sensation. Wu took the hint and instead opted to hum in pleasure at the fish nibbling at his own calluses; being a prince was hard work.

Ten minutes passed in silence and Mako deemed it time to open his eyes again. 

And Wu's bubbly ass was right in his face.

Well, not  _right_  in his face. The prince was bent over and having an attendant rub sea salt up his thighs and on his cheeks, removing any rough and dead skin cells. The pressure caused the prince to moan in pleasure, sighing at the invigorating feeling of a good rubdown. 

A groan from Mako elicited the heir's attention, who turned to look over his shoulder. "Something wrong Mako?" asked Wu, as though oblivious to the position he was in.

"Nothing," grumbled out Mako, who resolved to cross his legs to kill the burgeoning erection he was now sporting.

"I want a massage," Wu announced a short while later, and Talik of the Dainty Hands came twirling in. "Oh Talik, I was just thinking of the  _sinful_  massages you give." Flopping down on the table, face down, he relaxed into the light yet paradoxically vigorous hands-on mastery of Talik of the Dainty Hands. He  _hmm'd_  and  _aah'd_  and moaned and mewled for the next several minutes, which only made Mako more and more uncomfortable.

"Is the heat broken in here?" snapped Mako. "Why's it so fucking hot?"

"Silly Mako," tutted Wu. "It's not because you're hot. It's because  _I'm_  hot. Obviously you've got the  _hots_  for me. Imagine that: a firebender with the hots for someone else. Ain't that a sight?" To Talik, he added, "Really get in there, Talik. Back home in Ba Sing Se in the Earth Kingdom, we have a saying: let's get down and dirty. It's an earth-bender thing, you know. We do love our lame landslide of puns. Yup. They rock."

An audible groan from Mako gave way to Wu's chuckling.

"Lighten up, Mako, buddy, pal! I'm just trying to get you to cheer up! You look stiff as a rock! Relax! Ooh  _yeah_ , Talik, that's the spot! Deeper! Ooh! Ooh!  _Ouch!"_

In an instant, Mako was up and flung himself at Taliq and shoved the masseuse away. "Hey!" snapped Mako, glaring daggers at Talik. "You were hurting him."

Wu's emerald eyes scampered over Mako's back, eyeing him up and down. "It was just a bad knot, Mako. It happens. Let him do his job."

"No. I don't trust him."

Rolling his eyes, Wu waved away Talik and said, "Well, if he's not going to do it,  _someone_ is going to because I  _am_  getting this massage. Are you going to do it, then?"

Taking the bait, Mako shoved Wu back down forcefully onto his stomach, to which the prince simply  _oof'd_  at the sudden aggressive behaviour of the firebender. Warming up his hands with his bending, Mako ran tentative touches over the prince's back, getting a feel for his slight-but-there musculature and feeling up the slender form of the Earth Kingdom heir.

"Ooh, Mako, what big, rough hands you have," purred Wu, practically princely putty in the grip of the firebender. 

"Keep your mouth shut," growled Mako, his touch getting rougher. He'd work out his frustrations on the prince through his massage and that was it. He wouldn't go any further. He couldn't. "I need total concentration to do this."

"Mmm, whatever you say, my fuckable little fire ferret."

"...What did you just call me?"

"Nothing...I said...flame-o hotman?"

"...Right." Gripping the prince's shoulders, he applied pressure, his grip getting more thorough, intimate.

"Harder," cooed Wu, "Deeper. Faster. More, more, please, more! I'm not made of paper, Mako, please! Harder!"

Mako mentally noted that Wu really loved a good massage. Wu keened and arched up into Mako's hands, as though he were starved of touch. And with his back arching, so too came his cute, pert ass.

"Lower!" ordered Wu, taking control of the situation as the prince was wont to do. He wanted Mako to give him a thorough body rub, and he  _always_  got what he wanted. "Go lower! Please," he added meekly.

 _'Ah, so His Highness_ does _have manners,'_  mused Mako. Nevertheless, he obliged, his hands sliding lower to the small of Wu's back, lingering there teasingly.

" _Lower!"_  moaned Wu, and Mako obeyed, lowering his hands to the edge of the swell of Wu's buttocks before shoving hard and upwards, eliciting an almost orgasmic moan from the prince. 

" _Lower, please! Don't tease me! I am your prince, and I command you! Lower your hands at once!"_

Mako chuckled darkly, lowering himself so he was whispering huskily in Wu's ear. " _I'm the one in charge here, my little prince. It's my game you're playing now, and you've been a very bad boy."_

 _"I'll be good!"_ panted Wu. " _I'll be a good boy, I swear!"_

" _No, I don't think so,"_ Mako mused, teasing the swell of Wu's ass.  _"I think you need to be punished."_ His words were punctuated with a sharp, smart slap to Wu's right ass cheek, causing the prince to holler out.

" _Tut, tut,"_  disapproved Mako. " _You wouldn't want Talik to come in here and ruin our fun, now would you, you bad boy?"_

 " _Oh, I'm_ bad _alright,"_  Wu whimpered, before raising his head up and stealing a kiss from an unsuspecting Mako. The firebender, caught off guard, blinked, and Wu seized the chance to become the dominant partner once more. 

"I'm a bad,  _bad_  boy," Wu whispered, leaning forward into Mako until their bodies touched, Mako's clothed one against Wu's naked one. He placed a hand on his bodyguard's chest, feeling his muscled body. Heavy-lidded emerald eyes gazed up into amber ones. "You know, you're my bodyguard. You're to guard my body. But your body is also guarded by your clothes...can't have that!" He began to nuzzle into the space between Mako's head and shoulder, nibbling at the exposed skin of his neck as he began to unbutton Mako's uniform.

Hands grabbed at Wu's, preventing them from undressing his bodyguard anymore. Confused emerald eyes gazed up once more into dark, unreadable amber ones. 

"Mako, wha--" Wu began, before he was cut off as Mako's lips crushed against his in a sudden, passionate kiss. Wu, the one caught off guard this time, melted into the kiss as Mako's tongue easily dominated the prince's likewise talented tongue. The firebender squeezed the hands of the man on his chest, pulling him closer as their kiss intensified.

Eventually bested by the cock-blocking, necessary biological function of respiring, their mouths broke apart as they panted heavily and gazed into each other's eyes without breaking contact for a few moments. It was Wu who broke his gaze first, gazing down Mako's body to a choice selection he wished to play with next. But first...

As if reading his mind, Mako grabbed his shirt at the inner buttons and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere as he hurriedly shrugged it off, while Wu worked on opening up his pants. The pants slid down Mako's knees, as did Wu, who massaged the rather friendly bulge in the officer's boxer-briefs.

"Ooh, you wouldn't happen to be part eel-hound, would you?" teased the prince. "Or do you have an actual eel-hound in those cute flaming boxer-briefs of yours, my fuckable little fire ferret?"

"Fuckable little fire ferret, huh?" Mako grinned. "There's nothing 'little' about me, my pillow prince. Now put that motor mouth of yours to good use and get to work."

Mockingly saluting the cop, Wu said, "Yes, sir!" before fishing in Mako's boxer-briefs for his prize. Releasing the large cock from the confines of the undergarments, Wu's eyes glazed over. "It's..huge...!"

"Luckily, your mouth is bigger." Mako tugged impatiently on Wu's hair, messing up the perfect style the prince had it in. The horny little prince was filled with too much testosterone and hormones at the moment to quite mind, though, as the next second he licked the tip of Mako's dick kittenishly, eliciting a moan from his bodyguard. Deciding it was far more fun to be a tease, he nipped here and licked there, drawing " _Aah!_ "s and " _Unnnfffhhh!"s_ from his bodyguard, and, now, bitch. Mako was putty in Wu's hands, and they both knew it.

"Please," Mako panted. "Please, my prince.  _Please."_

Pleased with this act of fealty, Wu decided to reward him by taking the head of his dick into his small mouth, licking the head thoroughly and suckling slightly. Mako stuffed a fist in his mouth to muffle his moans so others wouldn't come in, and Wu began to really get into it, lowering his head further and further as he bobbed and slurped on the meaty cock, determined to get Mako to spill in his mouth.

With the high sexual frustration, it did not take long. Wu, knowing what he liked to be done to him, used these expert techniques to please Mako, rubbing a hand up and down the shaft as he swirled on the head, going down and holding himself down, nose in Mako's trimmed pubic hairs. His eyes were watering, but so were Mako's, delirious from the pleasure of having his dick deepthroated. 

" _Fuck_ ,"groaned Mako, tossing his head back, sweat beading on his head. "I'm so close. You're so fucking good at this, you little slut," snarled Mako, patting Wu's head as the prince froze. He had never been called a slut before, and though he should feel indignant, he felt a hot flush sweep over him, setting his senses on fire and his body alight. He practically  _purred_  on Mako's cock, the vibrations pushing Mako that much closer to the edge. "Such a pretty little slut on his knees just for me, aren't you? My favourite little bitch boy. Suck that dick,  _prince._ "

Wu groaned once more, inhaling the scent of Mako's crotch as he went down all the way on Mako, fondling his balls. The sensation of his balls being fondled while he was deepthroated was too much for Mako, and he felt his balls contract, his seed spilling down the prince's throat and disappearing into his stomach. The prince pulled back to enjoy some of his hard-earned treat, several spurts of semen pooling in his mouth and some even managing to splash on his face as he pulled the spent and twitching member from his mouth.

Smacking his lips seductively as he tasted the sperm, scooping globs off his face and licking his fingers clean, Wu grinned mischievously. "Mmm, I do love Fire Nation food. My favourite delicacy."

The sight of the prince covered in his essence had Mako horned up again, his refractory period practically non-existent. "Get up," he ordered, grabbing Wu by the chin and raising him to his feet. "We're not done here."

"I should hope not," sassed Wu. "I've given you your treat. You give me mine, my fuckable little fire ferret."

"Yes, my pretty little prince," Mako agreed. "This 'fuckable little fire ferret' is going to -- how did you put it? -- 'fuck you seven ways to Ba Sing Se'."

"Yes,  _sir,_  officer sir," Wu teased. "How do you like it? Where do you want me?"

"Since it's our first time, I think I'll take my bratty little bitch on his back," whispered Mako in Wu's ear, causing the prince to shiver with need. Obediently, for once, Wu sauntered over to a table and laid down facing up upon it. Mako placed his fingers in Wu's still cum-sloppy mouth, gathering up an ample amount of his own cum to use as lube. Tracing down Wu's lightly-muscled body, Mako's fingers found themselves at Wu's entrance and began to probe lightly.

Instead of tensing up, Wu seemed to relax, his anal sphincter becoming loose and pliable with minimal work. Mako seemed perplexed. "How are you doing that?"

Wu grinned. "Being a prince and being bored tends not to mix well. I had a lot of spare time, and spare gold, and spare fingers and other toys to experiment with...I guess you could say I'm a bussy-bender."

Mako stared at him incredulously. "...You damn near killed the mood."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Wu apologized. He flexed his ass muscles, spreading his legs for Mako's ease of access. "How about I get you back into the mood, officer?" He raised one of his feet, his toes just barely skimming the skin and contours of Mako's cheek. Mesmerized, Mako immediately resumed his fingering of the prince, before lowering his head to sniff at the prince's entrance. It smelled minty fresh.

"...Why does it smell minty?"

"Because," Wu replied, "I can't leave my place without looking, feeling, and smelling the best I can, inside and out. You never know when you might encounter a play mate!" His tone implied as though it were obvious and the most natural thing in the world. Shaking his head at the craziness that was his highness, Mako's fingers spread the already cum-slick prince's asshole, before Mako's tongue was added to the fray.

A long, keening cry from Wu only encouraged Mako, who vigorously tongued his charge. He probed as far as he could, the hot, velvety walls of Wu's anus clinging to the warm, wet invading mass of Mako's tongue. He swiped his tongue up and down and around, slurping as best as he could as he ate out his delicious prince. He reached up to stroke the impressive length of Wu, jacking him off in time with his tongue-fucking rhythm. Not long after, another cry ripped itself from Wu as he felt his long-awaited release, showering all over his chest and stomach as Mako aimed the prince's cock at himself.

The prince's anus clenched around Mako's tongue and fingers as he came, and Mako groaned into the passage. Panting, Wu clenched even harder.

"C'mon, Mako, my  _fuckable. Little. Fire. Ferret._ C'mon and  _fuck. Me."_

Unable to hold back any longer, Mako immediately straightened up and slammed his entire length into Wu in one go, causing the prince to sob beautifully as he clutched at Mako's arms. 

"Best fucking thing I've ever been in," panted Mako. He rotated his hips, grinding his pubes on Wu's perineum before slowly pulling out and slamming back in, building up a rhythm that had both of them crying out in no time. 

Wu was helpless, utterly helpless as he sat there and got his ass pounded off by his stud of a bodyguard. His little (by comparison) cock was sore from such a violent orgasm, and Mako was relentless in his repeated spearing and impaling of the Earth Kingdom heir. 

"P-Please," babbled Wu, "M-More...! Give me m-m-more!"

"You want me to fuck this tight little ass harder, huh?" sneered Mako, playing the dominant cocky bastard. Wu gobbled that up just as easily as he did Mako's cock. Just as easily as his ass gobbled Mako's monster cock. "Just a good little fuck slut, loose for daddy, aren't you?"

At the mention of 'daddy', Wu moaned wantonly, clenching tightly around that dick dedicated to decimating his self-control. "D-Daddy..." gasped Wu, groaning on a particularly rough thrust. His hands crawled up Mako's arms, resting on his biceps that held the firebender up as he plowed the prince. Such strength, such power, Wu could feel moving beneath the firebender's pale, smooth skin. The muscles proved their power as they tensed, allowing Mako to drive even harder into Wu. 

"Daddy's going to take care of you, baby," gasped Mako, feeling Wu's warm heat enveloping him so thickly, so invitingly. "Daddy's gonna give you what you need. You need this dick, don't you, prince?"

"Y-Yes..!" mewled Wu, sobbing from pleasure as his pleasurable prostate was pounded mercilessly. How was it the firebender could keep going at this rate? What was this drive, this instinct...it was so... _firebender_. So  _Mako_.

"Then take this dick!" demanded Mako, as he rammed the prince as fast as he could, leaning down to moan into his submissive partner's mouth, licking Wu's lips before taking them in a punishing kiss, panting into that pretty, pouty mouth.

"Yes, sir, officer sir! Yesssss!" Wu babbled some more, barely conscious from the good soul-soothing dicking he was receiving. He clenched intermittently, when he could gather the wits about him for a few moments at a time to try and make this as pleasurable for Mako as well, but Mako's skills were leaving him confused and barely functioning.

Eventually, even Mako's stamina had to come to an end. He had been pinching Wu's perky brown nipples, twisting and manipulating them to absorb the moans that spilled prettily from Wu's pretty little mouth. Wu had no idea he liked having his nipples played with so much, but Mako had brought that secret out of him. Wu's clenching and panting were becoming too much, the warmth of the boy below him was making Mako feel even hotter, the furnace-like heat radiating from where his cock was sheathed causing him to feel light-headed and dizzy from pleasure.

Immediately, he grabbed Wu's cock and began stroking, leaving Wu to do nothing with his hands, helpless in the face of Mako's masterful dicking. More moans of  _"Aah!! Daddy...!!"_ and  _"My pretty little prince's pussy"_  were chanted in the room between them, until Mako's persistent pounding of Wu's prostate gave way to Wu's orgasm. 

"M-M-Mako..." Wu whimpered, incoherent. "I-I c-can't...I'm gonna c-cum..."

"Cum for me, Prince Wu," Mako groaned back. "Cum for me, my  _prince_. _"_ He sealed his fealty with a kiss, as Wu tightened around him and his cock exploded between his and Mako's chests. The tightening of Wu's anus, as well as the knowledge that his prince was satisfied, allows Mako to let himself release into his prince, filling him up with his seed and love.

Mako collapsed on top of Wu, much to the discomfort of the latter. Yet, despite that, Wu was secretly pleased. He liked it when he was cuddled and coddled, and he would be damned if the boy who didn't do it was Mako.

Soft enough to slip out, Mako withdrew from Wu's battered and ginger ass, laying side by side with his prince. The firebender and nonbender were silent for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence and soaking up the post-orgasmic blissful haze they both found themselves in.

Eventually, Wu asked what they had both been afraid to say.

"What does this mean for us? Is there an us?"

Mako took a few minutes to think that over, pondering on what the future could hold for them. Wu was starting to get worried, but all doubt was erased from his mind when Mako took the hands between them without looking at him, intertwining his fingers with Wu's. Wu turned his head, emerald eyes staring curiously and hopefully at Mako, who didn't return his gaze.

"It means, I'm your fuckable little fire ferret and you're my pretty little prince." Mako smiled, turning to lock amber eyes with Wu's emerald ones. "As long as you're mine."

Wu smiled back, and both turned to gaze quietly at the ceiling as they revealed in untold happiness from being merely in the other's presence while the beginnings of something beautiful began to blossom between them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, head on over to my Tumblr (WuTheEarthPrince) and check my /tagged/fics for more. :)


End file.
